Poison
by Trixters' Muse
Summary: Harry has been moping for the past week, and his friends are sick of it. What will happen when they go to a club and Harry hears his anthem? OneShot Snarry don't like, don't read Songfic


Okay! Disclamers! I don't own anyone except the Bartender and the Club Bunny. There, I said it... but I _will _own them someday!!! I shall make them do the bidding of myself and everyother crazed fangirl (that I like) out there!!! BWAWAWA!!!

Trixters' Muse

"Come on Harry, you need to stop moping. This will be good for you, I swear!" He just glared at her and went back to studying the ceiling of his flat and sullenly listening to music.

Hermione had been trying for the past week to get her best friend out of the sour mood he was in. She didn't know _why _he was in this horrible mood of course, but that was okay. She and Ron were used to him being upset for apparently no reason. Hermione was sick of his attitude, though. Maybe a night on the town would improve his mood. She heaved a sigh and looked imploringly at her boyfriend. Maybe he could talk him into it…

"Come on, Mate. This is exactly what you need. Getting roaring drunk and shagging a pretty girl should get whatever it is off your mind right now, right?" Harry's only response was to glare at him. That was the straw that broke the camels, err, weasel's, back.

Ron stomped to where Harry was laying down. He pulled him up by his collar and pushed him up against a wall. "Listen, Mate. I don't know how or why you're in this bloody mood, but you're snapping out of it. Now." Harry and Hermione were both shocked. It was rare that Ron showed his temper to his friends, but when he did, you had better listen to him. "You will get dressed to go the club, you will dance and _try _to have some fun. Understand?" Harry nodded slowly, not taking his eyes from his friend. Ron took a few steps back. While he was hurrying to get ready, Ron turned to his girlfriend and smiled. Mission Accomplished.

Thirty minutes later the trio was in front of a Muggle Club that was the talk among the town. Harry was pouting in dark jeans and an Anarchy shirt, his glasses forsaken in favor of contacts and light makeup. Ron was guarding Hermione from prying eyes, seeing how she was in a sapphire silk halter and skin tight leather pants, so he wasn't paying much attention to his sullen friend. Pretty soon they were inside, surrounded by writhing bodies and booming music. While Ron and Hermione made their way to the center of the dance floor, Harry went to make friends with the barstool. After a few drinks he was feeling looser, and a little more talkative. He started flirting with a few girls and some cute guys, slamming down a few more shots. He was being led to a cozy dark corner by a gorgeous guy when the song lyrics finally hit him.

_Your cruel device  
your blood, like ice  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill..._

_I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison  
I don't wanna play these games_

He paused in mid stride, wondering what was playing. The guy turned to look at him.

Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison  
I don't wanna break these chains

When Ron went to check up on him, he was gone. The only thing he knew was that there was a miffed guy telling the bartender his sad story of being left just as he was about to make yet another conquest. When Ron asked about it, the guy turned an appraising eye on him. "He told me he had to go. Not mentioning _anything _mind you. He just shook me off and ran into the crowd, when I looked for him he was gone."

Severus Snape was staring outside the window of his flat, slowly sipping fire whiskey and trying to keep his mind off a certain green eyed individual. It had been one week exactly since… the _incident. _He didn't know what had come over him, to make him do what he did. One minute they were screaming at the top of their lungs, the next they were in a lip-lock. Severus sighed, why did almost everything he did concerning love turn out awkward? They had separated almost immediately, but the damage was done. They had both turned and left the room, escaping what happened. Now a week had passed, and he couldn't get what had happened off his mind. It would be another two months before school started; therefore he was left with no distractions. He had tried multiple things, none of them worked. He heaved a heavy sigh and took yet another sip of his drink.

"Something on your mind?" Harry asked, wanting to know why Snape was drinking when he had professed over the years that it tasted horrible and did no good. Snape jumped, causing him to spill his drink and to cough. Harry just tilted his head, why was he drinking fire whiskey in the first place? The long haired man turned to him with murder in his eyes.

"Why won't you leave me alone?!" he shouted, "First I can't seem to get you out of my head, and now you're here! Why won't you just go away?!" That ticked the younger male off. _He _wouldn't leave?!

"Oh! So this is my fault?! The reason _I _can't get out of _your _head?! Let me fill you in on a few things! It's _you _who won't leave! I can hardly think of anything besides you and that bloody kiss! Why did that-mmph"

It was hard for him to finish that sentence due to the fact that another pair of lips was latched on to his. All resolve to argue was drained out of him as he melted into the older man. _This _was the reason he couldn't think for the past week. This was why he couldn't sleep; every time he closed his eyes he saw flashes of what happened… and what could happen. He opened himself to the man, wanting to taste more of him.

Harry suddenly found himself stumbling to keep his balance, and in front of the door that encaged the man he was just kissing. He narrowed his eyes and tried to apperate inside, with no luck. He tried the door, it was locked.

"Damn it, Severus! You're going to have to let me in sometime!" With that he stormed off back to the club, maybe his club bunny was still there. He had a lot of sexual frustration to vent, and the boy had been all too willing.

What did you think? Click on the oh so sexy review button and tell me! bwahahaha!!!


End file.
